Where O Where has my Rainbow Monkey Gone
by Peace and Song
Summary: WOOO HOOO....Numbuh 3 (aka Kuki) has lost her favorite rainbow monkey, and the KND will not be able to relax until she finds it! What secrets will be revealed as she investigates...read the story to find out...R&R!
1. Surprise

Disclaimer: I own none of the people I mention in this little story  
  
Authors Note: I was bored beyond belief when I wrote this so Flames are welcome. (Numbuh 1: Cyclops*Rules89, or Pirat3gurl89, Numbuh 2: stupid girl doesn't write fan fiction, Numbuh 3: sUgArLuMpS4mE, Numbuh 4: CapTaIN MRs FaRQuAR FeLToN, and Numbuh 5: yours truly JamaykanQueen89.)  
  
Where O Where has my Rainbow Monkey Gone?  
  
The plush office chair spun around revealing a bald headed child with thick dark sunglasses. He raised a single eyebrow and sensed someone approaching the door. He quickly pretended to be doing something important as the office door opened.  
  
"Numbuh 1, have you seen my rainbow monkey?" came Kuki's voice even before he had seen her enter. Her green sweater matched her socks, and her hands were hidden under the massive layer of wool.  
  
In an attempt to look smart and mature Nigel (a.k.a. Numbuh 1) pushed his glasses further up his nose. "You have so many of those foolish things, how can you notice if one is missing?"  
  
"I counted them.all 184. I just counted a while ago and I only got 183.I'm missing my tie-dye rainbow monkey.he was my favorite."  
  
"I thought your favorite was the black and white rainbow monkey.you know the one that came with the black lipstick, and black nail polish."  
  
"No silly! That was my favorite yesterday." Kuki started to giggle as she sat down in the chair in front of Nigel.  
  
"Listen, Numbuh 3, it's not that I don't care, but I haven't the faintest idea where your monkey thing is, why don't you ask Numbuh 2?"  
  
"Why would Hoagie know where it is?"  
  
"I don't know, but you asked me where it was and I have never been interested in such childlike things." Said Uno while stuffing his own rainbow monkey into his desk drawer.  
  
Kuki sighed deeply and departed from the room. She wandered down the hallway, counting the wooden planks of the tree house out loud. "1.2.3.4."  
  
Then she was interrupted by a loud bang. She followed the sound, and then walked right into a big door that had a sloppy number 2 painted on it in white paint.  
  
Kuki rubbed her head as she knocked on the door. There was no reply. Kuki opened the door only to find Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 4; they were doing the worst thing possible!!!!!! THEY WERE HOLDING HANDS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(DUM DUM DUM ...to be continued.if u review.PS if I don't get more than 5 reviews then ill take that as a hint, and stop.ok toodles..) 


	2. Ransome

(This is dedicated to my cheese melting buddy Sam, who refuses to sell me his wonkle...and I refuse to sell him my IT...lol...I love ye Sam, read my story or you shall perish!)  
  
Ch 2 "It's not what it looks like! I promise!" Numbuh 4 said not letting go of Numbuh 5's hand. Numbuh 3 raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" she said, as she looked them up and down. "Would you quit it, girl?" Numbuh 5 said harshly. "We were helping Numbuh 2 repair his contraption, and got superglue stuck on our hands." "If you say so" Kuki looked at them then turned to leave. After she left the room she remembered she didn't ask them about her missing plush toy. She turned back and opened the door. This time 4 and 5 were kissing!! Kuki's eyes widened. "You guys really should be careful with that superglue. Anyways, have you seen my rainbow monkey? The one that I named Sam. He was all rainbow colored and poofy looking."  
  
Annoyed, both 4 and 5 looked up at Numbuh 2. "We haven't seen your bloody toy!" they both yelled at the same time.  
  
"Ok..." she said disappointed. She turned and walked out of the room so they could continue to fondle with each other. The door slammed right after she stepped out of the room.  
  
Numbuh 3 sighed and continued down the hallway. She made her way into her room. It was full of mountains upon mountains of rainbow monkeys. She turned around to close her door and she saw a note stuck to it with a thumbtack. She ripped it off, and read it out loud.  
  
"Greetings,  
  
I have your rainbow monkey. If you want it back, meet me at the park at 4 o clock sharp, and we will discuss the negotiation of the return of your Rainbow Monkey. Also, do not tell any of the other Kids Next Door, or you precious monkey will perish.  
  
Anonymous."  
  
Numbuh 3 gasped. "Oh no!" She suddenly was overcome with anger. "No one takes my rainbow monkey and gets away with it!" she screamed. And with that she began to prepare for war.  
  
(Yes I know its short, but ill have a new chapter up soon, so no worries crumpets.) 


End file.
